shared lips
by lunaruu
Summary: Naruto sale con Gaara, pero esto no evita que salga o se vea con otras personas, pasen y lean, lo sé, pesímo resumen xD Narusasu, Narugaa, entre otras...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

La primera parte la relata Sasuke, después de ahí su servidora x3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus caderas se movían al ritmo que yo le marcaba, gemíamos y nos dejábamos llevar por esa pasión que sentíamos el uno con el otro, nuestros cuerpos anhelaban aquel contacto… yo lo anhelaba, tenía miedo de tan solo pensar que un día se alejaría de mí, me aferre a su cuerpo, no lo quería dejar ir...

-Me… me las… timas… - Decía entre cortado

Me límite a no decir algo y afloje el agarre, deje de pensar cuando entro en mí, su miembro duro y caliente se sentía bien… no había conocido a alguien que lo hiciera igual que esta persona.

Los movimientos de cadera se hacían más intensos, mi respiración se cortaba y mis manos apretaban su trasero para darle más fuerza a sus movimientos.

-Te... termin... aah… - gemía arriba de mi, atrape sus labios en un beso salvaje – me enca… encantas… - sonrió

-Te… amo… - articule

No dijo algo, tampoco fue como si esperara una respuesta o algo así, dio movimientos más salvajes, sentía que me partiría en dos, tocaba mi punto G, mis dedos se enredaban entre sus rubios cabellos me hacía sentir que tocaba el cielo, mi trasero sintió algo caliente que se esparció dentro de mí haciendo que terminara en los abdómenes, manchando nuestros cuerpos, salió de con cuidado y se recostó a un lado, intente abrazarlo pero no me dio tiempo cuando vi cómo se levantaba y se cambiaba

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, ya es tarde – me sonrió

-Vale, ¿pero no puedes quedarte un rato más?

-No Sasuke – me miró – Sabes que no puedo

-Lo sé, pero no te mataría tener un poco de tacto – Lo mire molesto – ¿Sabes qué tan usado me siento?

-venga, no digas eso – se sentó a un lado de mi – sabes que no es así

-No, no lo sé – desvié la mirada – sino, no te lo dijera Naruto

-La próxima vez te lo recompensare – me acerco a él

-¿Cuándo en dos meses? ¿Tres? – Hable cerca de su boca

-No

Sus labios suaves tocaron los míos, me deje llevar por el de nuevo, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar

-¿Es él otra vez? – pregunte

No dijo nada, tomo su aparato, me dio un beso fugaz y salió de mi departamento

-Idiota – avente una almohada a la puerta

Me levante y me bañe, sentía una opresión en el pecho pero sabía que de nada serviría ponerme a llorar o a lamentarme por aquel estúpido Dobe, yo había aceptado estar con él bajo estas condiciones así que el único culpable aquí soy yo.

Lo había conocido en un bar hace ya más de 4 meses, comenzamos a frecuentarnos hasta llegar a este punto, yo sabía… yo sé que tiene pareja pero eso a mí no me importo al principio, pensé que sería un acostón más como otros cualquiera, pero no fue así, esta vez no…

(Hasta aquí relata Sasuke)

Naruto se encontraba bajando el edificio del departamento de Sasuke, miro la pantalla de su celular y vio que la llamada era de su novio suspiro y contesto, sabía que era tarde pero pasar tiempo con el azabache era mejor aunque no quería aceptarlo, marco las teclas y espero a que le contestaran.

-¿Dónde estás? – reprocharon del otro lado

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde

-Pero ¿Dónde estás? – volvió a repetir – Fui a tu departamento y no estabas, llame a tu oficina y tampoco estabas

-Yo..

-No Naruto dime con quien estabas, hace media hora que quedamos de vernos y aun no llegas

-No estaba con nadie Gaara – suspiro – Solo fui a comprarte un regalo, maldición tienes que arruinar siempre las sorpresas, espérame donde quedamos ya casi llego

-Lo.. – no alcanzo a terminar por que el rubio corto la llamada

-maldición ahora tengo que comprar un regalo y no tengo tiempo – miro el reloj – ya es tan tarde

Eran las 9 de la noche y casi todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, ya pensaría en algo, subió a su auto y se marchó, paso por una joyería que parecía que apenas iba a cerrar, bajo su de su auto a toda prisa y se dirigió a ella, busco con la vista algo bonito y encontró un brazalete, a pesar de ser liso estaba muy bonito, era de plata

-¿Cuánto por esto? – preguntó Naruto a la empleada

-ese cuesta 1800 y viene incluido con grabado – contesto con una sonrisa

-¿Cuánto toma el grabado?

-Aproximadamente 10 minutos señor

-¿No lo pueden hacer en menos tiempo? Solo quiero que le pongan "ai"

-Creo que eso lleva menos tiempo

-Perfecto – sonrió embobando a la empleada

Al cabo de 5 minutos ya estaba listo y envuelto el regalo, se lo llevo a la bolsa del pantalón ya que no abarcaba mucho y siguió su camino, después de 10 minutos ya estaba en su destino, la casa de Gaara

-Amor ya llegué – abrió la puerta

-Llegas tarde

-Sí lo lamento mucho, había tráfico y la estúpida de la tienda no se daba prisa – mintió

-Hmm… - miró con desconfianza

-Ten – le extendió el objeto

Gaara lo abrió mirando el brazalete y miro aún más desconfiado a su rubio amor pero no dijo más y fue a la cocina para servir la cena

-Muero de hambre – lo siguió el rubio – iré al baño un segundo y ahorita te ayudo amor – le dio un beso

-Sabe... sabe diferente… - sus ojos aguamarina se cristalizaron al pensar aquello – espero estar equivocado – llevo una mano a sus labios.

Se fue al lavabo y se enjuago la cara, saco el móvil de su pantalón y mando un mensaje, después se acomodó su cabello y se sonrió

Sasuke estaba acostado en su habitación boca abajo, las sabanas aun olían a ese ser que tanto amaba pero a la vez odiaba, suspiro cansado

-Tengo que buscar a alguien más – suspiro cansado – sino esto terminara matándome – se sonrió de lado y escucho el pitido de su celular, lo agarro sin animos y abrió el mensaje

"La he pasado muy bien Sasu-chan, espero verte pronto, te extrañare. Naruto"

-Idiota – aventó el aparato a un lado.

Continuará...


	2. decisión

Aquí les traigo la conti espero les guste...

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

Ya había pasado una semana, dos semanas, un mes y Naruto no se comunicaba con Sasuke, y Sasuke por el trato que tenían no podía marcarle o mandarle un mensaje, sino era de suma importancia, pero el azabache dejo de pensar en eso y se concentró en sus estudios, ir a la universidad le distraía la mente bastante, sin embargo, no saber nada del rubio lo atolondraba demasiado.

-Sasuke – El maestro lo saco de sus pensamientos – Lee el siguiente texto

-Sí – bufo molesto y se levantó con su libro en mano - "No entregues todo, porque el todo al final es nada y la nada se transforma en tristeza…" - miro el texto pensativo, parecía más una indirecta

-Sasuke – lo volvió a llamar el maestro

-¿Qué? - contesto molesto ¿Cuántas veces lo tiene que interrumpir mientras piensa?

-Termine de le... - el timbre de salida sonó y el maestro suspiro cansado – Está bien, la tarea es hacer un poema para quien ustedes elijan.

-Sí – contestaron todos antes de salir a almorzar

Tenía que ver cómo hacerle para olvidarse de su rubia obsesión, pero no sabía qué hacer para lograrlo, sus únicos amigos no sabían nada de lo que le pasaba al azabache y no le preguntarían por que conocían su carácter.

-Oye Sasuke, este fin de semana iremos a un bar ¿quieres venir? - preguntó suigetsu un poco cohibido

Se iba a negar pero pensó que el primer paso para olvidar a alguien era comenzar a salir con sus amigos, así que dio una afirmación, sorprendiendo a todos, bueno, no es como si el azabache no socializara al contrario le gustaba mucho salir, era sólo que siempre le tenían que decir dos o tres veces para que aceptara o le gustaba ir solo. Le dieron la dirección del bar y se pusieron de acuerdo con la hora en la que se verían, todos estaban muy animados y así fue como termino el receso

En otro lado

Naruto se encontraba haciendo el esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido en clases, pero es que la materia era tan pesada y aburrida que daba sueño, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente ¿a quién no le da sueño tener la clase de literatura a las 7 de la mañana? Sólo a un loco se le ocurriría hacer eso

-¡Naruto! - despertó el maestro golpeando la mesa del pupitre con un libro

El rubio dio un brinco del susto que le metió ese golpe y miro con ojos aterrados al maestro, todos en la clase comenzaron a reír por la reacción de su compañero

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te duermas en mi clase? – Gritó

-Lo siento sensei – dijo sincero – pero su clase es muy aburrida – hizo puchero

Al maestro le salió una venita en la cien del enojo

-Mejor ponte a leer algo en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo – gruño y se fue delante de la clase a seguir con lo que estaba

-Y recuerden lo que les he dicho – sonrió

-No sé qué dijo – peleo Naruto

-Pues estabas dormido – gruño de nuevo – Me sacas de quicio Uzumaki

-Ñam, ñam, ñam – giro los ojos dándole el avión en un son aburrido, recargo su mejilla en su mano – ¿Me dirá o no? Ebisu-sensei

El castaño acomodo sus lentes y miro de mala gana a su alumno.

-Que tienes que traer firmado el permiso para poder irnos de viaje – alzo una hoja y la señalo con la otra mano

-Ah sí – dijo indiferente

Lo odiaba, Ebisu odiaba a Naruto, era como si su existencia nunca debió ser y sus características marquitas fueran de un demonio, aparte de que sus notas son bajas era como una manzana podrida en un reluciente y frondoso árbol.

Así paso la hora de ese maestro, y la tortura de Naruto termino, fue a almorzar con sus amigos como era costumbre y platicaron de todo un rato hasta el punto de salir el fin de semana, era normal en ellos salir, siempre iban de bar en bar o de antro en antro y así buscando un poco de diversión. Naruto fue a buscar a su koi antes de que el receso terminara para pasar un rato con él, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que se le ocurrió un lugar solo y con buena vista, como lo pensó, estaba en la azotea mirando el paisaje

-Es bonito – sonrió

-...- el pelirrojo solo miró al que lo interrumpió y le sonrió

-¿Qué haces acá tan solo?

-Observando y pensando

-Pensar mucho hace daño – se acercó para abrazarlo

-Lo sé, solo mírate – se burlo

El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto por aquel comentario, pero después le restó importancia por medio de un beso, cada vez se hacía más profundo e intenso, caminaron sin dejar de besarse hasta llegar a la malla de la azotea y ahí se recargaron Naruto apoyando sus manos en los huecos que tenía la malla y Gaara se aferraba al cuello del otro. El beso duro más de lo esperado y aunque les faltaba aire no se separaron, hasta después, cuando de verdad ocupaban el oxígeno, se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar, Naruto invitó a su pelirrojo a la salida del fin de semana, y le hablo del viaje que se haría, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, en ningún momento le pasaba por la cabeza la imagen de Sasuke, o su nombre. Toco la campana y tuvieron que regresar a clases

Había un día muy bonito para salir a pasear, el sol era brillante y no tan caliente como otros días, el aire que hacía se ocupaba de que el calor no se hiciera presente, los árboles se movían al ritmo del viento, las clases habían terminado para los universitarios, muchos iban a sus trabajos o a sus casas dependiendo de sus responsabilidades del día.

Los amigos de Sasuke junto a él, decidieron ir a comer a una hamburguesería que no quedaba muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos, se fueron caminando ya que no tenían mucho dinero, bueno solo su amigo peliblanco y todos vieron la posibilidad de ir a pie.

-Que hermoso día - comentó la única chica del grupo - Es uno de esos en los que te dan ganas de ir a la playa - miro el cielo y todos la imitaron

-Sí, tienes razón - La apoyo Suigetsu - Lastima que aquí no hay

Todos suspiraron resignados

Llegaron al restaurant y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban casi en la entrada, el lugar era un poco moderno las mesas eran de plástico y cabían más de 6 personas, las sillas era una banca para que las personas se sentarán un poco más juntas de lo deseado, en la parte del frente tenía el menú donde se tenían que parar a ordenar, Sasuke optó que solo uno fuera a ordenar para que no les ganaran el asiento, los demás aceptaron gustosos y como fue la idea del pelinegro él fue el "indicado" para ir a ordenar.

De mala gana se levantó del asiento en el que estaba, juntó el dinero de todos y se dirigió con la cajera para pedir lo que sus amigos querían, él pidió una hamburguesa grande con papas y una coca-cola.

-Puede ir a su asiento, enseguida se lo llevamos - sonrió la chica de la caja amablemente después de que el azabache le pagará

-Gracias - No dijo más

Siguió sus pasos de regreso, pero veía el lugar con más detenimiento, al fondo como para ir al baño vio una cabellera rubia, le recordó a Naruto, así que con despiste se fue por ahí, al estar a unos centímetros de distancia su alegre voz llegó a sus oídos, a paso rápido continuó su camino a los lavabos, cerró la puerta tras de sí angustiado

-¿Qué hace él, aquí? - Se cuestionó mirando el espejo

-Es un país libre teme - Escucho atrás de él

Se volteó como si hubiese visto un fantasma al otro lado del espejo y espero paciente, en realidad con muchos nervios, pero espero a que el rubio dijera algo

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte - murmuro

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? - Sonó más agresivo de lo que esperaba

-Mmh... ¿No me darás mi beso de reencuentro? - sonrió de lado y lo miró - eres hermoso

-Cállate bastardo – Gruño

-Venga Sasuke, ¿no me extrañas?

-No y aléjate de mí - Dijo cuando ya lo tenía acorralado contra el lavabo

El rubio no dijo nada y agarró la nuca del otro atrayéndolo para besar sus deliciosos labios, no recordaba ese sabor ni esa textura, siempre que lo besaba se volvía más adictivo y no podía compararlo con su pelirrojo, no, claro que no, cada uno tenía una cosa que lo volvían loco. Paso sus manos por abajo de la camisa para sentir la piel del albo, pero se resistía, hasta que Sasuke lo mordió para que se alejará

-¿No te das cuenta dónde estamos? - Susurro como si estuviera cometiendo un delito

-Parecía que te gustaba - Señaló su entrepierna

El azabache se sonrojo y maldijo encerrándose en un baño.

-Ya vete - Gritó cuando sintió que su cuerpo se relajó

-Por qué me corres si acabo de llegar.

Esa voz no era la de su rubio

-¿Qué? - salió desconcertado

-¿Tan rápido peleas con desconocidos sasuke?

-Juugo... mmh... tsk, ¿ya acabaste? - Preguntó aún molesto

El pelinaranja asintió y ambos salieron del baño, Sasuke miró en dirección a donde había visto a Naruto pero ya no estaba.

"Esto no se quedará así"

Mando el mensaje sin importarle la maldita regla, ya no le importaba nada, comieron sus alimentos entre risas y platicas, llegó a su casa y aventó sus cosas a un lado de la cama, miró su celular una vez más pero no había recibido respuesta.

-Bueno es mejor así - susurro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

qué les pareció? Merezco un RW?

Cuidense sayoo! :3


	3. las cabañas

**Disculpen la espera, espero les guste este capi y gracias por los rw :3 **

**Bueno no les quito mas tiempo a disfrurar ya me diran si les gusta o no :)**

**Los personas pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto sonrió por el mensaje que había recibido, su novio se extrañó por la reacción que ese mensaje le hizo poner, "amablemente" se lo pidió, se lo arrebato, el rubio se descoloco por ese acto, pero sabía que si comenzaba a pelear el pelirrojo desconfiaría de él, se lo dejo y miro su expresión.

-¿Por qué sonríes por esto? – lo miró serio

-No sé, solo estoy feliz por estar contigo, sabes que me gusta estarlo – lo abrazo – No sonreí por el mensaje sino por tenerte a mi lado – Lo beso

-E… Estamos en la calle – lo regañó sonrojado – ¿Y quién es ese tal Sashu? – preguntó aun sin estar convencido por la respuesta que le habían dado

-¿Gaa-chan sabes lo adorable que te ves celoso? – Lo miró con lujuria – Cuando lleguemos a mi casa te comeré – Sonrió y lo jalo consigo para ir a tomar un taxi

Gaara estaba pensativo, quién era esa persona que le había mandado mensaje a su rubio, no lo conocía y eso que conocía a casi todos sus amigos, luego recordó el mensaje "¡no te descuides, que te atacaré, maldito dobe aprovechado!", miro a su alrededor y noto que ya estaban en el departamento del ojiazul mirándolo y sonriéndole con picardía.

-Hoy no Naruto – Se dio la media vuelta y se encerró en la habitación que compartían cuando el chico se quedaba ahí

-Gaara – lo llamó el rubio abriendo la puerta - ¿Qué tienes?

-Sueño, buenas noches – Se arropó y fingió dormirse

Naruto se acostó a su lado un poco molesto por su comportamiento, lo abrazo y se quedó completamente dormido.

Se divirtieron en todo el fin de semana, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo, habían preferido hacer una carne asada en la casa de la chica ya que tenía alberca, pusieron música y compraron cerveza, aunque solo eran ellos cuatro se la pasaron de maravilla, en cuanto a Naruto, este había ido con su grupo de amigos -era más grande – a un bar cerca del centro de Konoha, para que quedara céntrico para todos, se la paso bien y bebió un poco de más pero para su suerte Gaara iba con él, y al día siguiente no tenía que trabajar, así que se pudo divertir de lo lindo, ni rubio, ni azabache se habían comunicado, pero ese fin de semana se olvidaron de todo.

Pasaron exactamente dos semanas desde que Ebisu-sensei le había dicho a Naruto que tenía que firmar el permiso, ese mismo día se irían y el profesor rezaba con que al rubio se le hubiera olvidado pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, el rubio si lo había llevado.

Iban todos sus amigos, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Lee, Sai y su novio que no podía faltar, todos entregaron sus permisos y subieron al transporte público acomodándose como quisieron y eso se refería a que Gaara iba con Naruto, comenzaron a moverse y ya todos estaban emocionados pues iban a ir a unas cabañas que tienen aguas termales, donde dicen que está encantado por brujas y hechiceros, entre otros espíritus, ósea, fantasmas, llevaban tres profesores a su cargo, Iruka, Ebisu y Jiraiya.

Cuando llegaron pudieron observar como todo el lugar tenía un aspecto rustico demasiado para el gusto de algunos (miedosos) pues la estructura estaba hecha desde hace 1,000 años, según decía una lápida que daba información del lugar, aparte de eso estaba en medio del bosque, ósea, retirado de todo ser vivo, y si a algún loco se le ocurría ir a asesinar universitarios, esa era su oportunidad.

Entraron a lo que era el lobby, tenía mesas y sillones donde podían esperar tranquilamente, una chimenea hacia juego con el lugar, el lugar se sentía cálido y muy cómodo, no se hicieron del rogar y fueron a sentarse mientras se dividían para ver cómo se acomodaban en las cabañas y les entregaban las llaves, estaban concentrados algunos mirando la estructura del lugar, había una ventana grande que daba vista hacia el exterior, donde se visualizó otro camión de estudiantes, todos los que miraban en esa dirección se extrañaron y le preguntaron a su sensei a cargo y ellos informaron que otra universidad también asistiría y se integrarían con ellos, pero el día de mañana los presentarían, todos se dignaron y otro se alegraron de que pudieran conocer personas distintas. El camión se estaciono, bajaron del camión y entraron al lobby los estudiantes llenos de emoción, Naruto no despegaba la vista de allá, ¿qué universidad era? Y ¿Por qué no les habían dicho? Todo era muy raro.

En eso vio una cabellera azabache, se preocupó, Gaara estaba viendo las expresiones de su novio, pero le restó importancia cuando el rubio lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo por un café.

-Joder – pensó llevando a su novio de la mano

Sasuke bajo distraídamente del camión teniendo una meta en mente, olvidar al rubio, Suigetsu que estaba súper emocionadísimo bajo corriendo tomando la mano del azabache, corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas y el azabache se lo permitió hasta llegar a una mesa donde había postres de todo tipo.

-Sasu-chan! – grito llamando la atención de todos los presentes

El rubio al escuchar eso, que estaba a unos pasos de él, voltio disimuladamente y miro como Sasuke estaba sonrojado, abriendo la boca para que el peliblanco le diera un postre en la boca, apretó los puños y miro a su novio quien estaba concentrado vertiendo agua caliente en un vaso térmico.

-Suigetsu-baka deja de hacer eso en público – recrimino volteando a un lado con un mofle inflado, una expresión muy linda viniendo de él, sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules que lo miraban un tanto sorprendido – Vámonos – tomo la mano del peliblanco y se fue del lugar

-Que ruidosos – hablo el pelirojo

-Sí – sonrió mirándolo – ya estás listo

El otro asintió con la cabeza y fueron caminando sin rumbo fijo, aun no les decían el orden de las cabañas.

-Hola, chicos – hablo Iruka para llamar la atención de todos sus alumnos por medio de un megáfono – todos los de la escuela Rasengan y Chidori pasar al lobby por favor.

Todos obedecieron al llamado y se acercaron sigilosamente, los 6 profesores que iban a cargo se pusieron en frente de todos y solo dos hablaron.

-¿Qué es todo esto Kakashi – sensei? – Pregunto Shikamaru

-Tranquilo ahorita les explicaremos – sonrió con su ojito feliz

-Yo les explicare – Dijo Iruka – como verán, el profesor de la escuela Chidori, Kakashi – lo señalo - y yo decidimos juntar a nuestros grupos y hacer una excursión para así tener tiempo de conocer a más personas de diferentes

campus

– sonrió

-Yujuu – se escucho un gritó muy animado de Lee – Esa es el fuego de la juventud – sonrió imitando al profesor favorito – aunque sería mas divertido si Gai-sensei estuviera aquí – se deprimió

Kakashi miro a iruka un poco preocupado y éste tenía un tic en el ojo, por el bien de los chicos y por su secreto dejo eso de lado, después se las arreglaría con Kakashi

-Bueno, como queremos que se conozcan entre ustedes – Hablo ahora Orichimaru un profesor de Chidori – Los dividiremos en cuartetos, dos alumnos de Rasengan y dos de Chidori

-¿¡Qué!? – todos los alumnos gritaron

-Venga anímense – sonrió un poco para tranquilizarlos Jiraiya – será divertido os lo aseguramos

-Tengo un mal presentimiento – Sasuke/Naruto pensaron

-Bueno, nosotros ya hicimos un plano para elegir quienes compartirán cuarto – afirmo Ebisu

-Pero Ebisu-sensei esto no está bien – reclamó Naruto y a nadie de su salón se le hizo raro

-Deja de quejarte pequeña artimaña – lo miró feo – Te dejaremos al final para que estés tranquilo y no armes alboroto

-Irukaaa~~ - chillo mirándolo

-Lo siento Naruto – sonrió cálidamente

Sasuke miraba todo desde su asiento, por suerte su mejor amigo estaba ahí y no se sentía tan mal, aunque se enojó cuando ese maestro miro así al rubio

-Sasuke – Orochimaru lo saco de sus pensamiento – tu puedes venir conmigo si así lo deseas – se relamió los labios con la lengua

-Tsk

-Orochimaru – regaño el peliblanco mayor – Deja de acosar así a tus alumnos bastardo

-No te metas Jiraiya

-Esto se ha salido de control - dijeron todos los alumnos resignados

Naruto seguía embobado con aquella escena, que le pasaba a esa serpiente, insinuandosele así a su azabache, Gaara apretó su mano para que le prestara atención

-Ya déjense de niñerías – hablo Karin – y ya denos nuestros cuartos que me siento cansada – gruño

-Hi, hi – hablo Kakashi - Bueno comencemos – abrió un pergamino donde estaban asignados todos los lugares -. En un cuarto estarán Kiba, Shino, Juugo y Menma en la habitación 4

Kiba y Shino se sonrieron siempre se la pasaban juntos, mientras Juugo y Menma se miraron con un suspiro, en realidad casi nunca se hablaban, pero sería una buena ocasión suponían.

-En otro estarán, Lee, Sai, Kimimaru y Nagato en la habitación 5, en la 6 estarán Ino, Hinata, Sakura y Karin

Así paso con todos hasta llegar a la habitación 13

-En está estarán Naruto, Gaara

-Por favor que no diga Sasuke – pedía a Kami-sama el rubio

-Suigetsu y Sasuke

Negro y azul se mezclaron con terror, es que acaso les estaban jugando una broma, no podían discutir porque se supone que no se conocen, entonces lo único que quedaba era la resignación.

-Estoy feliz de que me tocara contigo Naruto – sonrió de lado el pelirrojo

-Yo también Gaara – le miro tierno

Suigetsu tomo su llave y se fue a la habitación seguido de Sasuke tenía que elegir en cual cama dormiría, Gaara y Naruto no se quedaron atrás y corrieron para dar alcance, se sentía una atmosfera muy pesada que todos habían notado, pero nadie se atrevía a romper, pero aun así lo intentaron

-Ne, Sasu-chan ¿cómo crees que sea la habitación? – lo abrazo del cuello

-Con camas, ventanas y colchas – lo miro – ¿a quién le importa?

-Esto no está bien – pensó Naruto – Por qué demonios me molesta que estén tan juntos

Llegaron a la habitación, estaba algo alejada del lobby en el segundo piso.

-Habitación trece – sonrió malicioso Suigetsu – Ne sasuke – lo miro serio – ¿Sabías que en las habitaciones con este número siempre hay algo malo, Así como fantasmas o demonios?

Naruto trago en seco y se acerco a su novio

-Tranquilo Naruto – le sonrio – no hay fantasmas, no tengas miedo

-No.. no tengo miedo – se sonrojo y miro en dirección de Sasuke qien lo observaba

-Que dobe tan miedoso

-Teme – lo miró feo

-Anda suigetsu abre que ya quiero dejar la maleta – ignoro a naruto limpiamente

-Sí, sí

Abrió y lo primero que vieron fue un baño pues estaba al lado derecho de la entrada, siguieron el pasillito y dieron con una habitación que tenía dos camas individuales una que estaba frente a una ventana que daba al balcón y la otra junto a la pared, eran separadas por una mesita de noche donde posaba una pequeña lámpara y un teléfono para servicio al cuarto, en frente de ambas camas había una televisión, arriba en el techo se encontraba un aire acondicionado. Se miraron entre ellos.

-Bueno Naruto y yo dormiremos en esa cama – señalo la que daba a la ventana

-Ni loco – reclamo suigetsu – Sasu-chan y yo queremos esa

-Lo dejaremos a un bolado – sugirió Naruto

-Bien – sonrieron los cuatro

-Agila – pidió Sasuke

Lanzaron una moneda al aire, giro muchas veces para después aterrizar en el piso, la moneda siguió girando un poco más hasta que salió el resultado.

-Bien jugado – sonrió el pelirrojo

-Lo mismo digo – respondió el peliblanco mientras sonreía con triunfo – bueno sasuke acomodemos nuestras cosas – lo cargo y lo aventó a la cama que quedaba frente a la ventana

-Idiota no hagas eso – regaño pero el otro ni se inmuto y sonreía divertido

-Hey.. – la voz seria del rubio los saco de sus pensamientos – Dejen de hacer eso en la habitación, no son los únicos aquí

-Sí

-Me daré un baño – dijo Sasuke sacando lo necesario de su maleta

Se metió al baño y miró el espejo, fue su imaginación o Naruto se veía celoso, se desvistió poco a poco y abrió el agua caliente, quería relajarse todo aquello era demasiado para él, que demonios había sucedido, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que decidió ir a ese estúpido viaje para "alejarse" del rubio y ahora duermen en la misma habitación, pero eso no era todo, él estaba con su novio, y no dudaba que Naruto pensará que Suigetsu es su pareja por el acercamiento que siempre le permitía tener.

-Todo saldrá bien – pensó

La hora de dormir había llegado y todos estaban un poco tensos, bueno con todos me refiero a Sasuke y Naruto.

-Baka suéltame

-No quiero Sasu – se apretó más a él – tú serás mi almohada por lo que dure el viaje

-Grr – se rindió – estúpido

La sangre de Naruto ardía, tenía entre sus brazos a Gaara el cual leía un poco con la luz que la lámpara le permitía, mientras el miraba de reojo como aquel invasor abrazaba a su teme de una manera tan posesiva que lo hacía enfadar, la cabellera negra reposaba en el pecho de Suigetsu mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura, el peliblanco lo abrazaba mientras leía también un libro y de vez en cuando acariciaba la cabeza del azabache, tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Puedo apagar la luz? – pregunto el rubio "matando" el momento – mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano y ya es tarde

Todos lo miraron confundidos, apenas iban a dar las 9 pero aun así asintieron y la apagaron, mientras se acomodaba bien, vio como Suigetsu se puso de lado para abrazar mejor a Sasuke, refunfuño molesto y abrazo de la misma manera a Gaara.

-Esto es un desastre - con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido

Continuara...


End file.
